


Growing Up

by TenrounoHoshi



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday Daisuke, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: It's completely different from his 14th birthday.
Relationships: Dark Mousy & Niwa Daisuke
Kudos: 4





	Growing Up

It’s a day that only comes once a year. Yet something seemed to be missing. Someone very dear to him.

Ah…...Dark wasn’t here.

He should be used to it by now but his other self had been with him for quite some time.

Yeah, Daisuke had found Dark to be a nuisance in the beginning. Though as time went on, the supposed curse(?) grew on him. He’s got his heart broken, fallen in love once more, been taken away many times, and had Dark taken away just as many times.

So it’d be a lie to say he didn't miss him.

**Author's Note:**

> So who's ready for the manga to end in 3 chapters?


End file.
